


Coffee Kisses

by GracieBirdie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: tailornorata asked: "I thought it was a one night stand...and now we're married...?"Not exactly the prompt sentience but close enough where it counts.





	Coffee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TailorNorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/gifts).



Peter woke up to the smell of coffee. This wasn’t surprising to him, his coffee pot had a timer on it after all. He quite enjoyed waking up with a fresh pot of coffee ready and waiting for him.

He thought about spending the day in bed, avoiding thoughts about the day before. Of course, if he did that he wouldn’t have anything else to do _but_ think about what happened, torturing himself with future maybes.

He hadn’t decided what he was going to do when he felt the mattress shift under him.

He shot up in shock. Stiles was still there, he hadn’t left in the middle of the night like Peter had thought he would. He was sitting cross legged staring at Peter while sipping from a coffee mug.

“You’re a deeper sleeper than I was expecting.” He said, raising an eyebrow.

Peter wasn’t touching that one. He didn’t want to think about what it meant that he was so used to Stiles being in his space that he hadn’t even noticed Stiles was still in his home, in his _bed._

“You’re still here.” Peter said dumbly.

Stiles looked decidedly unimpressed. He twisted to set the mug down on the bedside table.

“Why?” Peter asked, baffled. Stiles had gotten exactly what he wanted the night before. There wasn’t any reason he would still be in Peter’s bed the next morning.

He turned back to Peter and smirked. He pushed the collar of shirt he was wearing – _Peter’s shirt_ – to reveal his shoulder. There was a bruise darkening against Stiles’ pale skin and very obvious teeth marks.

Peter was torn between being embarrassed about being so rough with very human Stiles or being pleased he’d left his mark so easily.

“We’re werewolf married now.” Stiles said, smugness oozing off of him.

Peter stared at him. Did Stiles… _want_ to be married to him? Was that not just heat of the moment murmurings? They fit together in ways Peter had never fit with anyone else, never thought he _could_ fit. He wasn’t going to argue if Stiles wanted to stay in his life, how ever Stiles wanted. But…

“Stiles, that’s not a real-”

“Shh!” Stiles hissed, cutting him off. He crawled forward and rested his hand against Peter’s chest. He pressed lightly and Peter let himself be pushed down onto the bed. “No take backs.”

Stiles leaned over him, kissed him softly, like despite his bravado he thought Peter might push him away.

There was no way Peter was going to do that. He’d marry the man if that was what Stiles wanted. If that kept Stiles in his life.

Stiles pulled back slightly and grinned at him. “We’re going to have to have a human wedding eventually though. Dad would be _pissed_ if he wasn’t invited.”

Peter reached for him, pulling him down and wrapping his arms around him. “If that’s what you want.” He said in awe.

Apparently Peter really was going to spend the day in bed after all. Just not as alone as he’d originally thought.


End file.
